Chess
by Lady Lynn
Summary: Fluffy. HarryLuna, RonHermione, one shot. Harry and Luna are playing a game of chess. Well, trying to anyway.


Disclaimer: HP chars are not mine, the song "Without The Girl" is Daniel Bedingfield's.  
I've never written a songfic before... so comments are greatly appreciated.  
" - " Speech  
.: - :. Song Lyrics  
Setting: Harry's 6th year, in the Great Hall after classes.  
  
I wrote this fic for a Challenge. I would also like to point out I never heard the song before I chose to use it, even though it's irrelivent.  
------  
  
"Your move." I said after moving one of my knights. I'm awful at chess, but Luna is even worse.  
And mama told me if I want her, I gotta take it slow   
You just can't tell her, you gotta find other ways to let her know.   
  
She doesn't know that, though. Luna moves her pawn forward, taking my knight. She thinks we're both awful. Which is why she enjoys playing against me.  
  
.: But I don't understand this game :.  
.: This is so new to me. :.  
  
I let her win a little more than half the time. She's a good sport when I don't let her win, I just enjoy seeing her obvious enjoyment at the end of the match. I smirk slightly and take her pawn with my bishop.  
"Check." She says, after taking her turn. I honestly didn't see that coming; maybe she's getting better. I move my king. Apparently in the wrong direction, because she's trying to surpress a smile. It's not working too well. I love it when she smiles.  
  
.: I wanna tell her :.  
.: I wanna take her in my arms. :.  
  
She moves her queen. "Checkmate." She says, smiling freely now.  
I smile, too, "Rematch?" I said, in a hopeful tone. I want to be near her as long as possible.  
She purses her lips a little, obviously debating on the idea in her mind.  
  
.: Give her time and maybe one-day she'll come around, :.  
.: And see the love I am offering :.  
  
"Please?" I say, giving her a look to go along with the question. I dont give her an explination of why I would want to play another game of chess so badly.  
  
.: 'Cause I don't wanna live without the girl. :.   
.: Heaven knows everyday I pray, :.  
.: That someday she will belong to me. :.   
  
"Oh, alright." She says, eyeing the entrance to the Great Hall. "My homework can wait."  
  
.: 'Cause I don't wanna live without the girl. :.  
  
Now I know why Luna was eyeing the entrance. Why she agreed to another chess match rather than do her homework (she's like Hermione in that respect).  
  
.: She is my sunshine but her heart belongs to another man. :.  
  
Ron takes his seat beside me, and Luna beams at him. Ron looks very uncomfortable. I sigh, moving my peices back to their respective spots, as well as hers.

"Your move is first," I say, but I know my words are lost. I know, because her attention is fully on the uncomfortable Ron.  
  
.: She looks right through me, she only ever thought of us as friends. :.  
  
Luna smiles at Ron, "Hi!"

"Hey," Ron says, eyeing the Great Hall door. I know he's waiting for Hermione.

"How are you?" She says, still not taking her turn. It's like she didn't even hear me.

I stop myself from glaring at Ron. It's not his fault, he doesn't even like the attention.  
  
.: But I'll keep holding back my heart. :.  
  
"Fine." Ron mutters. It bothers me he doesn't even ask how she is.  
  
.: I will not let her see. :.  
  
"Luna." I say, in a completely calm tone. I'm pretty good at masking my emotions.  
  
.: I gonna bide my time. :.  
  
"Huh?" She says, looking at me with a completely lost look.

"You go first." I say, and smile at her.

"Oh, yes!" She says, moveing her left Knight.  
  
.: Until the day she comes to me. :.  
  
I take my turn, and look expectantly at her. She staring at Ron again.  
  
.: Give her time and maybe one-day she'll come around, :.  
.: And see the love I'm offering. :.  
  
Hermione takes her seat beside Ron, and Ron puts his arm around her. They got together over the summer. I didn't find out until I met them at Diagon Alley. They said they wanted to tell me in person. It didn't help to cool my anger that half the wizarding world knew when I, their best friend, didn't.

"Luna," I say, this time her attention snaps immediatly to me, and I can see a hurt look in her eyes. I wish I could comfort her.  
  
.: 'Cause I don't wanna live without the girl. :.  
  
At the same time I don't want to, because I want her to realize that Ron will never love her like I do her. I'd want to tell her, and I know telling her would only hurt her.  
  
.: Heaven knows, everyday I pray, :.  
.: That someday she will belong to me. :.   
  
She starts to take her turn, but drops her peice. Her eyes watering slightly, I look beside me to see the source of her pain. Ron and Hermione were kissing. Thier first kiss, actually. I wonder why they chose the Great Hall for that. My attention immediatly snaps back to my love.  
  
.: 'Cause I don't wanna live without the girl. :.  
  
"Sorry." She mutters, standing up and starting to walk off. I look at my friends, who seem oblivious to the world. I follow her as she gets out of the Great Hall, then runs out of the school. I run after her, but I dont think she knows I'm following.  
  
.: Give her time and maybe one-day she'll come around, :.  
  
When I don't think I could run anymore, she stops and sits under a tree by the lake. She pulls her knees up to her, and ducks her head into them. I know she's crying.  
I stop, catching my breath. I quickly walk over to her, then quietly slide down beside her.  
  
.: And see the love I'm offering. :.  
  
I can't restrain myself from moving my arm around her shoulders. After a few moments, she stops sobbing and looks at me, her eyes red and her cheeks stained with tears.

"Harry," Luna says quietly.  
  
.: 'Cause I don't wanna live without the girl. :.  
  
She's staring into my eyes.  
  
.: Heaven knows, everyday I pray, :.  
  
I wonder breifly if this is the wrong time to do this, but suddenly I don't care. I lean in and kiss her.  
  
.: That someday she will belong to me. :.  
  
And suddenly she's kissing me back.  
  
.: 'Cause I don't wanna live without the girl. :.  
  
The kiss is broken, and as I wrap my other arm around her, she leans into me.  
I hear a contented sigh from her, and I know she's shed the last tear she ever will over a guy. I'll never make her cry.  
  
-----   
  
If you didn't catch on: It's written in Harry's POV. I wrote it awhile ago, for a fiction challenge. They chose the song..

I tell you, I dont like the song, okay? It's icky.

I had to report it because i JUST realized they took donw the Songfics section.


End file.
